Hogwarts: The Next Generation
by Imacrumpet
Summary: In a new world, new alliances must be forged, and new heroes must emerge. Can a Potter, a Weasley, a Longbottom, and a Malfoy save the wizarding world? not slash. note: this is NOT a romance! there will be some,but only as much as Harry Potter.
1. Another Trainride

Okay, I fully intend to finish my Lily/James story, but I really wanted to do a next generation one, too. I'm not sure how the time line's gonna go yet, still working out some kinks, but I hope it's enjoyable. If there are any jump-out-at-you mistakes, please message me and fill me in! Thank you!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the Wizarding World. Yup, that about covers it.

------------------

Rose Weasley made her way with her cousin through the train, trying to find a compartment. After seeing three compartments of giggling girls, two with Slytherins, and a rather embarrassing encounter with her older cousin, James, enjoying a snogfest with a pretty third year Ravenclaw, they finally found one compartment with a single person. It was the boy from the train station, the blonde one her dad and uncle were talking about. Rose hesitated, but Albus plunged in.

"Erm…hi. Can…can we sit here? Please? It's just the other compartments are all full and-----"

"If you want to." The boy looked down at his lap. Albus pulled Rose in.

"I'm Albus. Albus Potter. And this is my cousin, Rose Weasley."

"I know," the boy said quietly. "Our dad's knew each other, yeah?"

Rose spoke up. "Um, yes. I don't think they were very friendly, though."

"My dad says they hated each other in school. But," he looked up, looking afraid that they might leave, "that doesn't mean we can't get on. Does it?"

Rose smiled. "No, of course not." Albus nodded vigorously and smiled at the boy.

"You're Scorpius, aren't you? Scorpius Malfoy?" She didn't wait for an answer. "Have you read all the books we've been assigned? My mother said I should read them all through at _least _twice, so I read them five times. I've already figured out a lot of the spells, like the hovering charm, and the light charm and how to turn it off, and I've managed to transfigure a flower into a spoon. What about you?"

Scorpius just stared at her.

Albus whispered into his ear, "She's always like that. You'll get used to it."

Rose glared at him, but Scorpius smiled. She continued, "So, what house do you want to be in? My whole family's been in Gryffindor, and it does sound like the best house. But I guess whatever they give me will do. I don't think my dad will like if I make Slytherin. Your dad was a Slytherin, wasn't he?"

"Yeah, so was everyone else. I'm not very cunning though, and I don't care about Pureblood. I don't think my dad minds it very much anymore, either. My granddad hates muggleborns though, even all these years after the war. They were Death Eaters, you know," he said the last part quietly. "They reformed though. They don't hurt people anymore."

"My dad told me," Albus said. "He said your Gran saved his life, and lied to Voldemort. Said he was dead, because my dad told her yours was safe."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Scorpius grinned, and Rose noticed that he looked quite handsome when he did this. "So, who's up for some Exploding Snap?"

They were quite into their game, and Albus had already lost an eyebrow, when the compartment door slammed open again. A girl came in huffing laboriously, and looking quite lost.

"Alice!" Rose grinned from ear to ear. "How are you? And what _are _you doing?"

The girl began looking underneath the seats. "I've lost my dad's toad. I promised I'd bring him, and now I've gone and lost him. Trevor! Trevor, come here boy!" All that was visible of Alice now were her legs and bottom. Scorpius looked quizzically at his new friends.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Scorpius!" Rose blushed. "This is Alice Longbottom. Her dad is the Herbology professor at Hogwarts. They're family friends, you see."

"There you are!"came a muffled exclamation from beneath the seat. Albus had climbed in after Alice and was now emerging with a large toad that looked ready to keel over from old age.

"Oh, thank you Al!" Alice was now a fully out, and had thrown her arms around Albus, who was completely red from embarrassment.

"I' was no problem," he mumbled.

Alice sat on the bench next to Rose, Trevor held safely in her lap. "I can't believe we're finally going to Hogwarts! I have no idea where I'll be placed, what with Mum being from Hufflepuff and Dad being a Gryffindor. I really have no chance at being in Ravenclaw." She giggled, and her ears turned red.

"Oh, don't worry," Rose said, patting Alice's knee. "The only Ravenclaw I ever liked was Luna anyway. The others are all snobby rubbish." Alice grinned at her, and turned to Albus.

"What house do you want to get in Al?"

"Well, I guess Gryffindor, but I don't really think it matters. That's what Dad said anyway." He puffed out his chest with pride.

"You don't think he'll care if you're placed in Slytherin then?" Rose asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Dad said I was named after a Slytherin, and that he was wonderful, so it doesn't matter."

"Albus Dumbledore wasn't a Slytherin," Scorpius said, looking thoroughly confused.

"My middle name's Severus, as in Severus Snape. He died for my dad, you know. And for the wizarding world. So I don't think it matters whether or not I'm in his house." Albus smiled at him. "Besides, all Malfoys were in Slytherin, so if you're in there, I wouldn't mind."

Scorpius smiled and blushed a little. "I don't think I'd mind being in your house either, Albus."

"In that case, you should lose the formality, and call me Al. Everyone else does." Albus stretched out his hand to Scorpius, and they shook, and Rose threw her arms around the blonde boy and Alice just grinned. And for Scorpius Malfoy, the outcast of the wizarding world, things started to look up.

Okay, that's it for this chappie. Hope you liked it. And I love reviews. I tend to get unmotivated if I don't have em, so, eh, eh? Wanna send some this way??

Love ya guys (especially reviewers….)

Hannah


	2. The Return of the Sorting Hat

Disclaimer: I think everyone knows this is all J.K.'s.

--------------

Rose Weasley came skipping into the compartment with an armful of goodies from the trolly. "I've just spoken to a prefect! We're almost at Hogwarts!"

The group of first years in the compartment all leapt up and hurried to the window, shoving each other for a good view.

"Do you see it, Al?"

"No, how 'bout you Scorp?"

"I think I see something pointy above the trees…"

They all gazed around at each other, eyes shining with unsuppressed excitement. There was a bustle in the corridors outside, and squeals of merriment. The compartment door slammed open and a blonde boy rushed in. "We're almost there! We're almost there!"

"Oh, hello Lorcan." Rose smiled brightly.

"Hello Rose!" The boy grinned back, and held out a book. "Here's the book Dad sent. Careful, though. It's old, and Mum says she saw some Norwegian Humbufflers on it." And then he was gone.

"Scorpius gaped as the door closed behind Lorcan. "Hum-what?"

"Oh, that Lorcan Scamander. His mum is the publisher of Quibbler Magazine." Rose began rifling thru the book.

"You mean the old one full of rubbish?" Scorpius looked skeptical.

Rose pursed her lips at him. "It isn't! It's lovely. Perhaps it's not completely accurate, but Aunt Luna's very proud of it!"

Scorpius looked thoroughly abashed. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean anything by it. It's just, you know, I've heard that most of it's made up."

Al smirked. "Aunt Luna's wonderful, but she is a bit eccentric. She believes it all, though, so she doesn't technically make it up. She's still determined to find a Crumplehorned Snorkack, you know."

"Are you really related to her?"

"No, of course not. She's just a very good friend of the family," Rose replied. "She and our parents fought together during the war."

"She's my sister's Godmother, actually," Albus added.

"She's very nice. She and my dad were very good friends, as well," Alice Longbottom grinned.

Suddenly, they felt a definite slowing down of the train, and again rushed to the window. Outside was Hogsmeade Station, and against the dark trees they could see a giant shadow and a small light. Albus and Rose both yelped at the same time. "Hagrid!"

Hurriedly, the group gathered their belongings. Rose, Scorpius, and Albus wrestled their owl cages thru the crowded train corridor, and Alice followed behind, hanging on with one hand to Albus's trunk, so as not to get lost.

As soon as the exited the train they heard the booming voice calling out, "Firs' years! Firs' years over here! Firs'—oh! Albus, Rosie, how are yeh? And Miss Longbottom, nice to see yeh too. And who is this, eh? Yeh can't be a Malfoy?" Scorpius nodded shyly. "Well, if I didn't see it with me own eyes. Er…Firs' years! Firs' years follow me!" With a long que of first years following him behind, Hagrid led them down a winding road to a gigantic lake. Many first years "Ooohed" as they came upon it, no doubt wondering if they were to see the Giant Squid. They were led to a line of boats, and began filing in. Rose, Albus, Scorpius, Alice, and a girl they didn't recognize managed to get a boat together, and they began sailing across the water. The unfamiliar girl looked positively terrified and excited.

"Hello, my name's Rose Weasley," Rose promptly said, offering her hand. The girl shook it timidly.

"I'm Bertha Garrison." Her voice was a tiny thing, very much matching her small body. The others introduced themselves

"I don't know any Garrisons," Albus said. "Are you muggleborn, then?"

Sarah nodded silently.

"Oh, that's wonderful!"Rose exclaimed, clapping her hands. "My mum was muggleborn, you know. She was the greatest witch of her age!" she said proudly. "That's what it says in all the textbooks, anyway." Albus rolled his eyes.

Soon, they exited the boats and reached the castle doors, which were opened by an old, very short wizard.

"Hello!" he squeaked. "Welcome to Hogwarts! I am Professor Flitwick, Deputy Headmaster of Hogwarts, and I will be taking you into the Great Hall. I ask you all to mind your manners," he looked pointedly at a couple of giggling girls, "as you are sorted into your houses."

"How are we sorted?" Bertha asked, looking even more terrified, as did all of the other first years.

"I heard we have to fight off a rabid Sphinx!" a black boy said. He had a snearing nature about him, as did the girl beside him.

"Oh, don't be silly!" Rose snapped at him. "Sphinxes are completely immune to diseases, as you would know if you were to read your materials!"

The boy glared at her. "And who are you supposed to be? Hm, red hair, freckles. A Weasley, I presume?"

"Lay off, Zabini," Scorpius said smoothly. "You don't want to get beat on the first day of school."

"And what are you doing with those bloodtraitors, Malfoy. Your dad wouldn't be too pleased," the boy called Zabini smirked.

"Just because your dad's still stuck in the dark ages doesn't mean we all are. My dad's fine with muggleborns and 'bloodtraitors', as you call them." Scorpius took Rose's arm, which was now armed, and pulled her farther into the line, with their friends following. "He's not worth it, Rose. He's a jolly old prat, really. And ugly to boot."

Rose grinned at him, and willingly followed alongside him as Flitwick led them into the Great Hall, skipping all the way.

The Great Hall was grander than they had ever imagined. Looking up, Rose recognized the charmed ceiling she'd read about in _Hogwarts: A History_. She pointed up, and began chattering to Scorpius about all of the enchantments, and he listened happily. Albus, who was now walking beside her groaned, and tried covering her mouth. "Please, Rose, I feel nauseated. Please, just shut up!"

She glared at him, and huffily shut her mouth. Her sour attitude wasn't to be long-lasting, however, as Flitwick swished his wand, and a three legged stool swept into the room, carrying a rather tattered-looking hat. Everyone in the room seemed to lean forward anxiously as a rip in the hat began to move.

You've probably heard of me before

I've been here for years on end!

I'm better than any hat in the store

So listen, your ears do lend!

I'll tell you of brave Gryffindor,

Who does cherish most of all

The courage to stand thru all that's in store

To bring all that is wrong to its fall

Of Ravenclaw, who makes minds into art,

Will you measure up to size?

Do you have the wits, the brains, the smarts

To enter the house of the wise?

Or, perhaps, you favor that strong devotion

You believe that friends are enough?

If this is the case, then I have the notion

You belong in good Hufflepuff!

The last of these houses belongs Slytherin

Who just wants to get to the top!

With cunning and smarts and great ambition

There's nothing that can a Slytherin stop!

All of these houses are fine on their own

For great traits they all can boast

But none can really stand alone

For as a group, they gain the most.

Please listen to my wise song

For I've seen more than any

The best way to prosper long

Is to work together with many!

Here now, I draw to the end,

As a new Hogwarts year does begin

I bid adieu, my fine friends

Until, next year, we meet again!

Then, as suddenly as it had begun, the hats song ended, and the students burst into applause. Rose just grinned at Scorpius and Albus. "So much for a rabid Sphinx, hm?" They snickered, and glanced at Zabini.

Professor Flitwick unrolled a scroll, that continued onto the floor. "Angrid, Linx." A small, weasel looking boy approached the hat, and set it on his head. After a few moments, it shouted "Ravenclaw!" and the boy scurried off. Professor Flitwick continued to call out names, and reached Alice Longbottom. Alice warily approached the hat, and placed it on her head, which was engulfed in tatty fabric. With a shout, it called out "Hufflepuff!" and Alice blushed as she took off the hat and joined her table. Her friends all clapped excitedly. All too soon, it was Scorpius's turn. Rose heard a few angry hisses, and saw her cousin James glaring at her friend. She glared at him, and stuck out her tongue, which he saw, and turned away. The hat was much to big for Scorpius, and nearly reached his neck. It was the longest sorting yet, and Rose was sure it would never make up it's mind, when, with a shout, it bellowed, "Gryffindor!". The room was dead silent, and even the House ghosts seemed to be gaping. Then, with unprecedented gusto, the room erupted in cheers, and Rose hugged Albus excitedly. Albus, on the other hand, looked decidedly ill. There was only one person preceding him now, and when the hat shouted "Hufflepuff" for a sandy-haired boy, and Albus's name was called out, he stood as still as a statue.

"Potter, Albus?" Flitwick now looked down the line in search of him. Rose kicked Al, and he scuttled forward. He placed the hat on his head, and screwed up his face.

_Oh, a Potter. Oh, I do love a Potter. You're always so difficult to place. Yes, yes, you are brave, just like your parents. Traditionally, you should be in Gryffindor, of course. But you have the makings of a Slytherin, just like your father. And smart to boot! But where to put you. Yes, yes. Slytherin would be wonderful with you in it. They have a bad reputation, I know, but that doesn't mean they all are bad eggs. I don't hear any argument! Your father had some choice words to say…no?_

_I don't care,_ Albus thought, _Father says it doesn't matter. Slytherin isn't too bad, I suppose._

_Are you quite certain? If you are, better be…._

"SLYTHERIN!"

There wasn't a sound in the Great Hall as Albus joined the Slytherin table. He glanced at his brother, who was glaring heatedly at him, with a crushed piece of bread in his palm. He mouthed a "Sorry!" and returned his gaze to the proceedings.

Lorcan Scamander was sorted into Ravenclaw, and soon it was Rose's turn. She approached the hat with full confidence, and grinned at her friends before placing it on her head. It was another long wait, before the hall erupted with a loud, "RAVENCLAW!"

She skipped to her table, where she promptly pulled out a book, and showed it to a neighbor. Albus and Scorpius glanced at each other and grinned.

And then the wise sorting hat was retired, and the feast began.

Reviews? Anyone?


	3. The Four Houses

I know it's been a while. Senior year es muy muy stressful.

As usual…I DIDN'T CREATE HARRY POTTER!! I WILL NEVER BE J.K. ROWLING, DO YOU REALLY HAVE TO RUB IT IN??? 

It was a strange thing, the sorting. Nobody had ever seen its like. Why, a Malfoy in Gryffindor, and a Weasley-Potter in Slytherin? No, it was completely ludicrous! Or so were the thoughts of every being in the room save a certain group of close-knit friends. Indeed, the only disappointing thing for any of them was that they would be so far apart, a fact immediately realized as they all exchanged glances from around the hall during the opening feast.

James Potter had not said a word, and continued to glare at the table and, occasionally, Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy. His friends tried to console him in his disappointment, but it seemed fruitless at the moment.

Rose Weasley had already managed to pull many of her housemates into conversation over the book she was so animatedly sharing. Lorcan Scamander was sorted into Ravenclaw as well, but seemed to be in his own world. Bertha Garrison had joined Alice in Hufflepuff, and was shyly engaging in conversation with her new friend. Scorpius and Albus felt completely lost at their own tables, and kept sending each other helpless looks. Albus jumped as Zabini "accidently" spilled some hot gravy on his robes and very unapologetically apologized with a wide smirk. Scorpius merely pulled out a book that Rose had handed him on the train. "Hogwarts: A History." It was republished ten years earlier by Rose's own mother, Hermione Granger. It was during her maternity leave, Rose explained, for Hugo. Otherwise she would have been much too busy at St. Mungo's.

"Well, I'm beat."

Scorpius was startled from his reading, and looked up abrubtly. Rose had suddenly materialized beside him.

"I couldn't sleep last night, and it's been an awfully long day. I'm quite exhausted now."

"Rosie, what are you doing—" James Potter started.

"Talking to Scorpius, of course. Don't worry about him, Scorp," she said gesturing at James, who was glaring daggers at the two of them. Then, in a loud stage whisper, "He's really a big softy. You should have seen him this morning."

"What are you talking about, Rose?" James ears were reddening, a famous Weasley trait.

"Oh, you tried to act all tough on the platform, but I saw you run up to Aunt Ginny when you thought no one was listening. He just acts tough, Scorp. He's fine, really." Then, in true Weasley-woman fashion, she leaned over the table and pinched James's cheek, before she ran off giggling.

Albus, finally tired of sitting with no one to talk to, got up and made his way to the Hufflepuff table, dropping beside Alice.

"Oh, hello Al!" She grinned brightly, her wide face stretching even farther. "How's your table? You can't imagine my surprise when you were sorted into Slytherin. But you always have been clever, and I always thought you would go far, and that's really what Slytherin house is all about, isn't it? I think it's more the idea of Slytherin than Slytherin itself that makes some people go…bad, you know? But that would never happen to you." She finally took a breath, before turning to Bertha. "I'm so glad I have someone else in my house that I've met. But don't worry, Al. I'll come visit you quite often. Just because we're in different houses doesn't change that. That's what the hat said after all." She beamed. "Oh, hello Rose, Scorpius."

The two had made their way to their friends at the Hufflepuff table, Scorpius willingly following Rose by the hand. The four chatted amiably, completely unaware of the whispers surrounding them. Even the ghosts entering the hall seemed confused. There had never been anything truly like this ever to enter Hogwarts. Off in a small corner of the room, hidden from view, a tatty old hat, patched and ripped, grinned, before finally casting off.

A loud clinking from the head table caused the students to turn their attention to the head of the room. Professor Neville Longbottom stood with his glass in hand.

"What's Neville doing?" Albus asked. Alice just smiled.

"Attention students. As you may have noticed, we are missing a much beloved professor here today. After many decades have honorable service, and after serving as one of the best Headmistresses, or Masters, ever to grace the halls of Hogwarts, Professor Minerva McGonagall has retired from her post. We will all miss her most dearly, and I am sure she would appreciate your continued friendship." Here, Professor Longbottom straightened up. "Most surprising to myself, she has chosen me as her successor as Headmaster of Hogwarts."

The hall, and especially the Gryffindor table and the small group of mixed up friends, erupted in applause.

"Did you know Alice? Did you know all along and keep it from us?" Albus demanded. She beamed at him, and then glowed at her father, waving fondly. Longbottom blushed brightly at the cheers.

"A Headmaster or Mistress has never retired. How very peculiar…" Rose trailed off thoughfully.

"Well, she is ancient, isn't she?" Albus replied. "And it's not like we won't see her. She always comes over for Christmas and everything."

"Yes, yes of course. You're quite right Albus. I suppose it became too much for her." Rosie still looked pensive, and Scorpius began to have his own doubts.

"What do you think, Alice?" he asked.

"Well, Father did seem rather caught off guard. That McGonagall would retire and not hand over the post to the Deputy was quite strange, but it seems it was Flitwick's idea. He's almost as old as McGonagall, after all."

Professor Longbottom seemed quite nervous as he faced the students before him, but he cleared his throat, and made the yearly announcements. The rest of the evening went without any disturbance. When the first years were led to the common rooms, the friends were forced to separate, each following their respective prefects.

As they each fell into their beds, they had very different, but equally pleasant thoughts. Rose's were of the following classes. Scorpius's were of Rose. Alice thought of the magnificent treacle tart. And Albus Severus Potter thought of the possibilities awaiting them, as the Hogwarts Quartet.

A/N

Well, I suppose it was rather short, but I'm fairly pleased with it.  Please review! I like critiques and new ideas, but simple motivations are fantastic too. I promise this isn't a bribe, but it's a proven fact, that I'll end up updating more often if I get comments. Lol!

Thank you all for reading!

Hannah


	4. The Hogwarts Table

Well, I got some very sweet comments, and I have some free time, while I'm sick at home with nothing else to do. That's also my excuse if this doesn't go well….

…………………………

The first week of school was a bustle of students trying to find their classes and getting stuck on staircases. At one point in the week, there was a full on search party as a first-year Hufflepuff by the name of Gordon Fletchly went missing for more than a day. He was found two hours later hanging rather precariously from a nail on a banister on a secluded staircase. Suspiciously, Peeves the Poltergeist seemed to have left some of his water balloons nearby, and flew off laughing when he saw the crowd surrounding the boy.

Albus, Scorpius, Rose, and Alice had a hard time finding time to talk with one another. Their schedules were full, and they were expected to spend their evenings studying in their common rooms. They were forced to communicate by owl until Rose's and Albus's Uncle George sent them some rather wonderful gifts. He had apparently heard of their new friendships, and had sent four four-way mirrors for them to use. He had gotten the idea from one of Harry's stories, of a present given to him by his Godfather. George thought it a brilliant idea, and decided to expand on it, creating the first line of Conference Mirrors. They were in big demand at the ministry, it seemed.

On Thursday morning, Scorpius received a letter.

Dear Scorpius,

We've not heard from you, and I assume things are going well. I assume you were sorted into Slytherin? It's a fine house, no matter what certain people say.

I know it will be hard for you to deal with your Death Eater lineage while you are in school, but ignore those imbeciles. Do not lower yourself to their level. Cast aside their rubbish. You are of a higher caliber of Wizard. I hope the Potters and Weasleys aren't giving you any trouble. We weren't friendly in school, as I'm sure you recall.

I've sent some Slytherin paraphernalia, which should arrive shortly after you receive this letter. Make me proud, Scorpius.

Your Father

"You haven't told him?" Rose sat beside him at the Gryffindor table, one of the few times in the day they could sneak a moment in. Albus was just walking into the Great Hall, looking as though he had rolled out of bed with his robes still on, and came to join her.

"Well, not exactly, no." He blushed, and tossed the letter to Al.

After perusing it, Albus grabbed a sausage and plunged it into his mouth. "Doesn't seem to bad. My dad did the same thing with Gryffindor stuff, but when I told him about the sorting, he promised to replace it all. By the way…" Albus opened his satchel and emptied into onto the table. "Thought you might like a terrifyingly real lion to wake you up in the morning. Nearly broke it when I got out of bed." The lion was a miniature figurine, with a clock set on its side. Also on the table were a red and gold sweater ("My Grandmum made it…"), a specialized Gryffindor snitch, a Gryffindor flag, some homemade Lion sugar cookies ("I hope you plan to share those!"), a lion-eared wool hat and pawed gloves, and a pair of very embarrassing Gryffindor socks ("My mum thought they'd be funny…"). Scorpius grinned from ear to ear, and jammed a cookie in his mouth, and handed one to Albus. "These are brilliant, Al!"

"Oh, look Scorpius! I think your package has arrived!" Rose pointed up as a large owl descended on Gryffindor table.

"Go ahead and open it, Al. It's all yours." Albus gleefully plunged into the box, exclaiming over an emerald-green scarf, a Slytherin flag, and some wickedly green gummy snakes. The entire time, James, who was sitting nearby, was staring at his brother with a set jaw.

"That's it, Albus!" he bellowed, jumping up from his seat. "I can take the simple, _fixable _mistake of you accidently getting sorted into Slytherin, but this is getting out of hand! I refuse to allow my little brother to have Slytherin pride!" He lunged at the scarf, which was dangling from Albus's shoulders.

"Petrificus Totalus."

James froze up and toppled over onto his side, with Professor Longbottom standing behind him, pursing his lips with disappointment. "I'm going to have to report this to your parents, Mr. Potter. You know I must. And, Ms. Weasley, will you put down your wand. I'd hate to have to give you detention. And also, please thank your mother for teaching me to perform such a perfect Petrification Charm." He winked, waved his wand, and James slowly came back to life.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a letter to write." He glanced sternly at James, and marched off.

"So weird…"James muttered.

"That wasn't very noble of you, James Potter," Rose snapped. "And you call yourself a Gryffindor!"

James blushed. "Stop being a know-it-all, Ravenclaw!"

"Oh, that's mature! Mister 'I'm a second year! I know so much more than you!'! You can't even open your eyes and realize that Scorpius Malfoy got into Gryffindor because he's just as brave and noble as you, and Albus will never change just because he's in Slytherin! So stop being a bully, you big prat! Come on, Albus, Scorpius." Rose pulled on Albus's arm, and the two boys followed her to the Ravenclaw table, leaving James standing there, gawking after them.

"That was bloody brilliant, Rose! You're fantastic!" Albus grinned at his cousin.

"Thank you, Rose." Scorpius's normally palid cheeks were now burning red, and he was looking at the floor.

"That git deserved it! Wait til I tell Aunt Ginny what he said, Al, he'll be in for it…"Rose trailed off, grinding her hands together ominously. Albus laughed and Scorpius smirked.

"Well, now I just don't know where to sit." Alice had come up behind them, struggling with a heavy bag. "I don't know if I should sit with you at the Ravenclaw table, or sit with my housemates."

"It is tiring, constantly rotating," Rose agreed.

"I don't see why it must be divided by houses! They keep stressing all this interhouse unity, but they separate us at any chance they get," Alice huffed.

"Now, wha' 're you bunch standing aroun' here for? Aren' yeh planning on eatin' anything?"

The foursome looked up into the hairy face of Professor Hagrid, who was carrying a large sack over his shoulder.

"Well, where are we supposed to sit, Hagrid? We're all in different houses!" Rose complained.

"Heh, well, maybe yeh could join me for a spot of tea tomorrow, how 'bout it? James always seems to be off with 'is friends, an' I don' get much company when Maxim's out o' the country. Mayhap for lunch, eh?"

"Oh, yes! I'd love to see your cabin Hagrid!" Rose exclaimed, with Albus agreeing heartily. Alice, who often visited her father while he was working, was no stranger to Hagrid's home, but Scorpius looked nervous. He glanced furtively at Rose, who grinned at him, reading his thoughts. "Of course you're invited, Scorpius, isn't he, Hagrid?"

"Any friend of Rosie and Al is a friend of mine, Mr. Malfoy. It will take some gettin' used to, mind you..." Hagrid added. "Well, I'll be seein' yeh!"

"Yes Hagrid!" They all waved goodbye, grabbed some rolls and sausage, and headed outside to enjoy the morning.

…………………….

The next morning, classes couldn't pass quickly enough. Rose and Scorpius shared double potions with Slughorn, while Alice had to endure transfiguration with Professor Wheedle, and Albus fell asleep in History of Magic.

They all met up on the trail to the Forbidden Forest, which led straight up to Hagrid's cabin. Albus knocked on the large door, and heard a loud barking from inside.

"Oh, hush down, Fido! Don' make me turn yeh outside for company!" The door opened, revealing the monstrous half-giant.

"Hullo Al, Rosie, Alice. Scorpius." He strained a smile. Then, leading them into the cabin, muttered, "Yep, this will definitely take some gettin' used to."

"So, how were yer first week of classes? The teachers loadin' yer heads yet?"

"Oh it's wonderful!" Rosie exclaimed, just as the others let out groans of exhaustion.

"Jus' like yer mum, you are, Rosie. Hermione was always excited to be learnin'. Drove yer dad crazy, lemme tell you!" Rose beamed.

"So, you bunch all been split up by the hat, eh? The entire school is separated by house. Mus' be hard on yeh."

"It's terrible!" Albus moaned. "Especially for Scorp and I! The Gryffindors all hate him, and the Slytherins all want to kill me, I think! Especially that Zabini. Nasty old wart!" Scorp nodded emphatically. "And James is the worst! Won't accept that I'm a Slytherin, and shuns Scorpius like he has spattergroit."

"Eh, he'll come roun'. Yeh just gotta be patient with him. He's too much like his grandda'. Give him time teh get use' to it. If tha' doesn' work, I hear yer mum has a mean bat bogie hex." He winked, and set down a kettle of tea. His guests looked around, each (besides Alice) surprised at the frills and lace surrounding them. Hagrid noticed Albus looking aghast at a particularly horrible doily and lace pillow, and scratched his beard uncomfortably.

"Maxim's really pu' her touch aroun' here. Says it's not a bachelor pad anymore, and I need to get use' to havin' a woman aroun' the house. How can I though, when she ain' ever here, anyhow?" He glared balefully at the pink, ruffled curtain. "Can' wait til she retires from that awful school…"

"How's Grawp?" Albus asked.

"Oh, he's doin' fine. Up in Northern England. Foun' a mate, matter o' fact. Ugly thing, she is. Can' even tell she IS a she!" He grimaced. "Bu' as long as Grawpy's happy, I'm happy, o' course." He wiped a tear away. "Anyway, so wha' are you plannin' on doin' abou' this housin' situation? Seems yer all a bit upset abou' it."

"Actually," Rose began, while the others shook their heads without a clue, "I have thought of something. I don't suppose you have an extra table somewhere, do you Hagrid?"

"Why, as a matter of fac', I do have one out in the shed ou' back."

"That's your plan? To carry in a table for us to sit at?" Albus raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"It is. But it's bigger than that. It's our first Hogwarts rebellion," Rose said seriously.

The other three students stared at her for a moment before bursting into laughter. "Rose Weasley? Leading a rebellion?" Albus gasped for air.

"Why are you laughing? I'm serious! It's not fair that they separate us by house! It's completely unethical! So I say we create our own table."

"And how is that a rebellion, Rosie?" Albus asked.

"Simple. It will show that they can't divide us simply by character. Just because I'm the brains and Scorpius is the brawn doesn't mean we can't be together." She blushed. "That we can't be friends. It's like the Sorting Hat said: together, we are stronger than any of us as one. And so I propose a new table. The Hogwarts Table."

…………………….

That evening, no one could believe what they saw. In the middle of the room, gilded in silver, gold, bronze, and black; decorated in emerald, scarlet, blue, and yellow; and emblazoned with the giant emblem of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was a round table, surrounded by four students. A Gryffindor, a Hufflepuff, a Ravenclaw, and a Slytherin. In the very center of the Great Hall sat the first Hogwarts Table.

……………………………………….

A/N

So, I hope you liked. I enjoyed this chapter because it really begins the struggle of the whole series. There will be different plots for each "book" but the main idea is that of unity. I hope you guys enjoyed it. More action coming soon! (And, again, I LOVE reviews! ;D)

Hannah


End file.
